Jack Skellington VS The Grinch
The 35th Installment/The Season 3 Finale/The Christmas Special of Dragon Rap Battles Features Jack Skellington against The Grinch to see who stole Christmas better until Krampus comes down to punish them for their misdeeds. The Battle Jack Skellington: What's this? Some kind of toxic Chewbacca clutter or is this just Oscar The Grouch's Shakespearean brother You're battling the Pumpkin King son! So you must be brave But i'll be chilling in my mansion while you just live in a cave I'm the perfect skeleton, you have termites in your teeth I'd rather see this seasick crocadile face my Man-Eating Wreath I'm a one of kind but it's about to get wild When I send this Oogie Boogie wannabe to exile The Grinch: You know I was gonna say your dick was 3 sizes too small But since your a skeleton, I doubt you have any balls at all Keep in mind, that your sequel was left to be a cutoff While I rock the mic with the voice of Boris Karloff Now I hate your emo fans of whiny girls and boys But I hate your music more with all the noise noise noise! Cause me and my dog, Max, can beat you and Zero in a fight Go fuck that Monster High doll cause Halloween is Grinch Night Jack Skellington: How dare you compare Sally to one of those sell outs Was it cause she had a vision that you flopped no doubt?! Not even Jim Carrey could add jokes to that junk Fans and Critics say and I quote "Stink! Stank! Stunk!" This is Halloween Grinch, don't you dare get it twisted Cause this sickness of my disses are making buisness in Making Christmas You have no heart because you haven't got a clue That in that day in Whoville they ask who cares about you! The Grinch: Yeah but I eventually made peace down in Whoville While this Numbskull is prancing in Spiral Hills In which those spirals, I'd rather see Spiral Mountain Cause I least they don't have those green polluted fountains Your residents are weirdos especially that Harlequin Demon This "Creative" guy should've been replaced by that foxy Harley Quinn Poor Jack, this spoiled brat is about to be ceased Cause once things are cooking up, i'm gonna cut this roast beast! (Christmas Bells start to come on as Jack and Grinch get confused and then scared) (Krampus enters) Krampus: MWAHAHAHAHA You've all been very naughty! Very naughty indeed! Except for you Dragonsblood, this is for you. Dragonsblood23: Ah man, Gremlins 2: The New Batch! Ah man, I love that movie! Oh yeah I should probably announce you first *coughs* The German Folklore Legend.....KRAAAAAAAAMPUS! Krampus: The monstrous Alpine Folktale has come to the midst That the battle between two dues beyond The Naughty List So this Satyr's coming down and bring them to their graves For punishment of how they schemed and they misbehave These Christmas Invaders shall be soon in their coda When they pretend to be someone else more than Haruhi Fujioka Following that you lie to children and that's really corrupt Ask my homeboy Saint Nick on this Santa Claus: Ho Ho Woah That's Pretty Fucked! Krampus: Just had a hit christmas film that filled my distinction Block Bust so hard, it led The Good Dinosaur to extinction Now I may not know Jack, but i'll have you chilled to the bone and You're The Mean One with the cartoon by Chuck Jones Start off by burning the holiday trees from which I deduce Then i'll do the same for The Wubboulous World of Dr. Seuss You may have redeemed yourselves but this won't end well Cause once I chain you down, I'll bring your birched ass to Hell! Trivia *The beat used in Grinch's and Skellington's verses is called Christmas Hip Hop Beat/ Instrumental "Don't Be A Grinch" and can be found here *The beat used for Krampus' verses is called "Judgement Day" Angry Dark Epic Piano Choir Beat and can be found here *This is the 4th battle to be based on an event (Christmas) **The first three being Brett Favre VS Pelé (2014 World Cup), Thomas Jefferson VS John Lackland (4th of July, and the 800th year of The Magna Carta), and Rod Serling VS The Crypt Keeper (Halloween) **This is also the first finale to be holiday based *A major error in the battle is that the line "Cause once things are cooking up, I'm gonna cut this roast beast!" doesn't appear in the video **This is sadly the second time a line was forgotten in a video, the first was Judge Dredd VS Judge Judy Category:Jack Skellington VS The Grinch Category:Season 3 Category:Dragon Rap Battles